Taking Over
by Carnivorous Mushroom
Summary: They say that there's a thin line between love and hate, and Erik knows it. - A series of drabbles about Erik and Christine -
1. Just Sometimes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_ in any way, shape, or form.

**--**

He loved her _oh so very much_. He adored her, but it also hurt him _so bad_. He didn't want to love her anymore; he wanted her out of his mind.

They said that there was a thin line between love and hate, and he loomed dangerously over it. Sometimes, _just sometimes_, he would hate her. He felt the hatred take over when she left with her little chap. After all, nothing good ever came from loving her.

But the feeling of unbearable love would take over him; that irrational feeling.

And he would love again, until hate took over.

--

**Author's Note:** Just a little drabble (exactly one hundred words long! Yay!) I wrote. Obviously, Erik is referring to Christine, but I bet you all knew that! And "the little chap" is Raoul, of course. The theme is "there's a thin line between love and hate," but again, that was obvious. Reviews make me happy and would be appreciated! Oh, and also... I might just consider making this a series of drabbles... I might...


	2. The Scorpion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera _in any way, shape, or form.

--

Erik had given her two choices: the scorpion or the grasshopper. She had chosen the scorpion; she had chosen to marry him, and save everybody at the Opera. In the end; however, he let her go with her beloved Raoul; her knight in shining armor.

And she thought she would be happy. But she was _oh so wrong_, for the scorpion came back to sting her _right in the heart_.

The guilt was consuming her. Night after night she would have the same dream – or rather nightmare – in which poor, poor Erik would cry in utter misery.

Poor, unfortunate Erik…

--

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't help myself; I just had to write it! Obviously the "she" is Christine. This came from the guilt she must have felt, so the theme is "guilt". The scorpion and the grasshopper thing is from the original book, so I guess I'm following the book instead of the musical. Exactly one hundred words again! Please review! I want to know how I did. Hehehe, and yeah, I decided to continue and make this into a series of drabbles.


	3. ¡Que largo me lo fíais!

--

Erik was no Don Juan, and he was well aware of that. The only woman he had ever seduced was Christine, and even that hadn't been successful. It was ironic he would compose an opera about the infamous womanizer.

Don Juan never thought about the future; just the present. He never thought the day would come when he would have to pay for his "delightful" sins. Erik was like him in that way; he never considered he would be reduced to an undignified heap crying on the ground.

There was just one significant difference between the two: Don Juan never regretted his actions; Erik did.

--

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, sorry I took so long to add another of these. I read the actual story of Don Juan in Spanish class and decided to make this since it ties in well with the Phantom. The chapter title derives from something Don Juan says throughout. He says it when his father (or was it his uncle? Or was it both?) tells him that his sins will come back to haunt him, which Don Juan replies to by saying that it will be a long time for that to happen. Please review. It makes me happy.


	4. Hallowed Sacrilege

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_ in any way, shape, or form.

--

Christine hated to sleep. She hated having to wake up in the middle of the night screaming and panting because of a nightmare; hated the look of stress on Raoul's boyish face.

But most of all, she hated herself. _Poor Erik, _she would think, _how much pain I have caused you!_ Even if she were a married woman, she couldn't stop thinking about Erik.

_He _was always in her mind; day, evening, and night. _He_ was her obsession. She would at times feverishly worship him as a God. _Erik, Erik, Erik!_

It could only be deemed an act of sacrilege.

--

**Author's Note: **Eh, I don't exactly like the way it came out, but I tried. Poor Raoul; he must be pretty scared of Christine. I know I would. XD Oh, and I know the two words for the chapter title are antonyms. I did that on purpose.

Please leave a review! It would make this humble author very happy!


	5. Ugly

**Ugly**

* * *

Ugly.

Erik loathed that word. He disdained it, despised it, detested it. But no amount of hatred could ever release him from its cruel entanglement. Erik was ugly.

_Ugly visage, ugly soul._

And everyone always made sure that he never forgot it.

He could only escape from his curse through music – the beauty of _his_ music, his one great gift from God (though Erik hated _him_ as much as he hated ugly). Erik tried and tried to make Christine only see the beauty underneath, but alas, not even music could dispel the monster.

Ugly.

That's all he'll ever be.

* * *

**C. Mushroom Says:** Poor Erik. I can only imagine the extent of his angst. It's been a long time since I've updated this thing, but I've returned, and hopefully these little drabbles are still enjoyable. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read; I really do love feedback, you know? It gets me all inspired and whatnot.


End file.
